


Hearts & Spades

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Detectives, F/F, Gambling, Mystery, POV Third Person, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Taeko Yasuhiro has gone missing, & notorious underground gambler Celestia Ludenberg is the top suspect. Her mission? To go undercover & expose the gambler's secrets.Nothing could prepare her for what happened next.





	1. First Move

The casino was as lively as casinos get on these kinds of Friday nights. Kirigiri has only had a few cases at them before, but she noticed that the types of people that she encountered haven’t changed.

There were grown men with too much money & time on their hands who’d sit in circles, laughing & drinking. She knew they came often because the bartenders didn’t have to ask their names anymore - even the newer ones recognized them. 

Then, there were the people high on their own fortune, believing they were blessed. Kirigiri could only hope that they’d enjoy the money they had, but many came back. Not too long after, their luck ran out & they were devastated. She didn’t feel bad for them. 

The suspect was easy to find among the crowd - she was dressed head to toe in gothic lolita, from her raven black twin drills to the matching laces on her dress & headband. Heads turned as she walked by, & only the braver ones dared to challenge her. With her pale face & ruby colored eyes, she barely looked human. She was one of the top subjects of gossip in the underground gambling community.

They called her Celestia Ludenberg. 

She was the suspect of Kyouko Kirigiri’s current case. The claims against her included the kidnapping of Taeko Yasuhiro, an ordinary college student without much of a record. She also had a lot of accusations of cheating & rigging, which Kirigiri suspected every good gambler had to deal with sometime or the other. Her mission was to pose as a casino visitor, get  _ close  _ to Celeste, & report any findings back to her agency. 

She ended up (reluctantly) reaching out to Junko Enoshima, the class-skipping, gossip spreading fashionista about her disguise. Luckily, Junko helped her without any strings attached. She knew Junko loved starting drama, but she also had a passion for fashion & was more than happy to play dress up with the detective free of charge. 

Admittedly, she looked nothing like herself. She wore a red dress with black fishnet stockings & studded, heaped boots. Her disguise was complete with gothic makeup & a blonde wig. Under the fake name she adopted, Tsubaki Nozobami, Kirigiri has successfully created her fake persona, & was prepared to get to the bottom of this case. 

She decided to observe the suspect first, before reaching out to her. Pouring her home-brought cranberry juice into the wine glass (she wasn’t supposed to be drunk on the job) she sat with the rest of the bystanders as they watched the infamous Celestia Ludenberg destroy yet another opponent. The fact that the gambler had fans only made her more grateful, since it made watching her much easier.

Celeste was competing against a younger women, who was fairly pretty herself - ginger hair, freckles, leather - but her once confident expression was gone, & she was sweating bullets as Celeste studied her deck, as if she could see through the cards. Celeste looked even less human now, more like a demon sizing down a mortal. The girl swallowed. “I bet… forty chips.” 

The crowd around her gasped, & when she noticed how unfazed Celeste was by her bold move, she timidly wrapped her hands around the chips she had put forward.

Celeste’s face stayed blank as she pushed forward  _ all  _ of the chips she held. “I bet everything.” 

“What game are they playing?” Kirigiri whispered to the man sitting beside her. 

“Choice poker,” he told her. “It’s like regular poker, but whoever bets the most chips gets to choose the winner. Instead of normal poker, they can choose either the stronger  _ or  _ the weaker hand.”

Kirigiri was no gambler, so she hardly understood how normal poker was supposed to work. She was sure she had a basic idea of how this game was supposed to work. “So basically, you’re at an advantage either way? You just need to trick your opponent into choosing the hand that benefits you?” She asked. 

“You’ve got it,” he said, pausing to take another guzzle of beer. “By the way, you’re cute.. would-“ 

“I’m not interested,” she snapped, waving at hand at him dismissively. She just wanted to focus on the match, & beer guzzling gamblers were far from her type. 

Celeste’s opponent was sickly pale. “Everything-?” She squeaked, reaching into her deck & setting down two cards - a five of spades & a five of hearts. 

Celeste giggled as she laid down her own two cards. “Going for a stronger hand? It’s silly to throw out a middle number like that not factoring that queens, kings, aces & jokers exist too. The probability of you having a stronger hand is much higher, unless you’re bluffing, which I doubt. You’re new to gambling, aren’t you? You were dared to challenge me. It’s clear that your friends don’t care about you & wont assist you once I’ve destroyed you.”

The girl smirked a little. “Oh, they do.”

Celeste’s amused expression darkened. “Don’t interrupt me, fool. You really think I didn’t see through your little trick? Ever since you proposed using the ‘special deck’ you brought, I knew just what to look for. The cards are marked. It’s subtle, but I’m not blind. You seriously think I’d fall for your “they’re my lucky cards!’ bullshit? You’re incompetent, Mitski. A pitiful opponent unworthy of my time.”

Kirigiri nodded to herself, just a little. This is something she would’ve looked for too, if she were in Celeste’s position. She got the feeling they had a lot in common, despite living lives that were oh so different. Celeste was clever. It was no wonder they called her the queen of liars. 

The girl didn’t move. “I… does that mean you fold…”

“Of course not. I have a dream, so I’ll choose to endure this. I wouldn’t mind taking some of the money your daddy gave you. Anywho, I choose the stro-“

“Wait!” She exclaimed, pushing forward the rest of her chips. “I raise an extra 300 chips.”

Celeste raised an eyebrow, her expression blank. “You hit it lucky tonight, I see. Go ahead, choose.”

Laughing, she pointed to Celeste. “I choose weaker hand!” 

Celeste showed her cards, & she broke into a cold sweat. “No way...you’ve got to be… than why’d you start to call stronger-“

“You’re predictable. That’s why,” Celeste answered simply. “I knew you knew I didn’t know which marked cards meant which, & your acting was pitiful. You tried to bluff, but in the end it failed you. All I had to do was call your bluff & fork everything over. In the end, you really were incompetent.” That demonic grin widened as she showed her a suitcase full of chips. “By the way, I didn’t bet everything. All I needed to do was make you believe I did.”

“But I...but I… what if I…” She stammered.

“I want nothing more to do with you. Pay what you owe & get out of my sight,” she demanded, pointing at her with her ringed finger. The ring was likely made of real silver & it had a claw at the end of it.

Celeste smiled to the crowd. “Do I have any mathematicians in the crowd tonight? Each chip was worth 5k. She put 340 chips on the line. How much does Mitski owe me?”

“She owes you 1.7 hundred million,” I answered. “It seems like she borrowed those chips from a friend, though.”

“Oh dear, & your friends are laughing at you! I told you, they won’t be there for you. Now I expect to be paid up,” Celeste told her, “otherwise I’m getting the law involved. Rules are rules, darling.”

“What would a cold hearted demon like you know about friendship,” She grumbled bitterly. “Fine, give me a week. I’ll pay you back.”

“I’ll remember that,” Celeste answered without a falter in her smile. She stood up & smoothed the wrinkles in her skirt. “Please, move out of my way,” she asked the crowd, which was already smaller since the action died down. “I’d like a royal milk tea,” she asked the bartender. 

“Of course,” they answered, setting off to make it right away. Once it was brought to her, she sat to sip it by herself.

Kirigiri wasn’t stupid - she knew that just approaching her to chit-chat wouldn’t get her anywhere. With Celeste’s fame in the gambling world, surely lots of people approached her regularly, hoping for tips & tricks. She knew the only hope she had of later initiating a conversation would be through a gambling match. She sighed & purchased a small handful of chips. 

She knew she’d end up losing some money tonight, but finding missing people always had a big cash reward. If this girl had really kidnapped the normal college student Taeko, it’d be worth it. If not, she could eliminate a top suspect, which will move the investigation along. 

She took the empty seat besides Celeste. 

“Oh? Who might you be?” The gambler asked, studying her carefully. “I’ve never seen you around here before.”

“My name is Tsubaki Nozobami,” Kirigiri lied, sticking to the fake name she decided on earlier. “Would you care for a match?”

Her expression didn’t change, but the way she clenched her fists told Kirigiri everything. She caught her off guard. She didn’t expect to be challenged out of nowhere by a newcomer. 

“Ah, miss Nozobami, is it? Did the match you just watched peak your interest?”

Kirigiri nodded, much to her amusement.

“I see... still, I must advise you against challenging me... my name is well known around here. I have a long time winning streak. If you, a newcomer, is here hoping to beat me & claim that for yourself...” She fanned the air with her hand dramatically. “Then you’re merely delusional.”

“Ah, But isn’t such madness the very appeal of gambling?” Kirigiri retorted. “Especially in such a capitalist country, where our very lives depend on the economy & how much money we have...”

“You know your stuff, newcomer. Have you gambled before?”

“Not once,” she answered honestly. “I’ve never played an official match against someone. This will be my first time.” 

Celeste stared at her like she was crazy. 

“Is this boldness really enough to intimidate you?” Kirigiri asked innocently. 

“Don’t you dare underestimate me,” Celeste answered, her voice shaking. “I’m in. I’ll show you what I’m made of. Feel free to fold at any point, because I’m not going to go easy on you. I don’t care if you’re new.”

“That’s fair,” Kirigiri answered, already starting to get an idea of what made her tick. “I’ll be sure to give it my all.”

Kirigiri was no gambler, but she knew cheating or half assing a match wouldn’t help her out. Even if she didn’t win, she had to try her best against Celestia. She didn’t care about the money on the line. All that mattered was solving this case - & to do that, she had to get to know Celestia Ludenberg. To do that, she had to peak Celestia Ludenberg’s interest. 

“Mister Nishikino!” Celeste called out. “May I request a dealer?”

“Of course,” answered someone behind the table, presumably Nishikino himself. “I’ll find you one right away.”

“Just to be clear, the dealer is one hundred percent neutral, right?” Kirigiri asked skeptically. “The game wouldn’t be any fun if they weren’t.”

“Of course they are. Cheating is pathetic & it defeats the entire purpose of gambling, testing your luck,” Celeste insisted. “You sure talk a lot.”

“Good evening,” said a voice. The two girls glanced up to see a young women - probably in her thirties - dressed up in the traditional uniform. “My name is Saki Shizukumi, & I’ll be your dealer for tonight. My job is to shuffle your cards & supervise this match. What would you two like to play?”

“Actually, I think you should choose,” Kirigiri requested. “I’m brand new to gambling, so pick any game you’d like & explain the rules to me. I’d be happy to play anything.”

“Ah, I see,” she said nervously. “You’re challenging the great queen of liars your first time...?”

“That’s correct,” Celeste confirmed. “She’s not backing out, either.”

“I see,” Saki mused, effortlessly shuffling the cards in a way that made them flick & flutter into place like wings on a butterfly.

“Once again, I’m all new to gambling, so I’m going to need it explained,” Kirigiri reminded her. “I hope you don’t mind!”

“Of course not!” She assured me. Celeste continued to stare Kirigiri down, as if she couldn’t comprehend why someone as clueless of gambling as ‘Tsubaki’ would bother challenging her. It was basically suicide in her eyes. However, if this can give Kirigiri any information, any kind of follow up conversation afterword, it’d be worth it.

Saki, the dealer continued to explain the rules of the game. “So you see my deck? It’s got fifty-two cards,” She told them, continuing to shuffle her deck. “At the beginning, each participant must place a bet, as in any gambling. The participation fee is one chip each. You both get a deck of ten cards.” She shuffled ten cards to the two randomly as she continued her explanation. She explained the differences between the stock pile & the discard pile, setting down the first card face up in the discard pile. “You sort your cards once you get them into melds. If you have three of the same, like a four of hearts, spades, etc- thats a meld. Whoever has the most melds win. You take turns picking one card, & depositing another.”

After answering a couple of Kirigiri’s questions, the game was officially ready to start. Celeste calmly took a sip of tea & set first a single chip for the participantion fee. Kirigiri did the same.

Kirigiri took a look at her deck - it was a good one. She had two melds already. She’d gotten lucky. Celeste studied her own cards, her expression remaining unchanged. Kirigiri wasn’t a gambler, but even she knew a good poker face would get one far. She held a stoic expression herself. 

“You may now place your bets,” Saki declared.

Celeste opened the briefcase from earlier, showing an impressive collection of chips. Kirigiri had no plans of rematching, so she chipped in all fifteen of her chips. They weren’t worth much, a total of 50¥ on each. She was only losing a mere 750¥, while the reward money was over 45K.

“All in,” she said. “Hit me with your worst, queen of liars.” 

Celeste looked disappointed. “That’s all you had? Kinda boring, if you ask me. Ah well, it’s better than nothing. It’ll feel good to hold victory either way.” She forked in 75 green chips without hesitation.

“Hold on,” Kirigiri squeaked. “aren’t the green ones…”

“They’re worth 5,000¥ each,” she answered. “Come on. If anything, I have more to lose than you do. May we start the game now, miss Shizukumi?”

“Of course,” she answered. “You may each lay down your melds.” 

Celeste laid down her one, while Kirigiri laid down her two. Celeste didn’t bat an eye as she drew her first card. She had nothing to worry about. She’s played this game many times before, & she knew the tricks. Besides, since this girl she was against was a newcomer. She’d probably be easy to read, & give herself away. The nerve, it bothered her. Who did this girl think she was, challenging Celeste on the spot with no experience?

Did she take her for a fool? Celeste looked forward to crushing her. 

The game progressed, & Kirigiri was surprised at how easy it came to her. It turned out gambling wasn’t just about luck or chance, but strategy. Reading your opponent. Calculation. Probability. Like aforementioned, it was a fifty two card deck. Each suit contained thirteen. Therefore, twelve melds could be made total. There were four of each number, king, spade, etc. 

She knew the matches made, & judging from her own deck, she avoid tossing out certain cards. It wasn’t hard to get a picture of the possible decks Celeste could have, especially as the game progressed & Kirigiri carefully made mental notes of each meld & deposited card, factoring in her own deck. She threw away a six of hearts, & could’ve sworn for a split second, gambling legend Celeste’s infamous poker face ticked. 

She resisted the urge to grin. She had to admit, this was entertaining. The match was quiet & tense. 

Suddenly, the opportunity was perfect, & Kirigiri took her knock. 

The process repeated, & Celeste was visually sweating, like the girl she challenged earlier. “Ludenberg-san?” Kirigiri ventured innocently. “Are you… feeling okay?”

“Yes, of course!” She insisted. “But I thought you knew nothing about gambling!”

“Are you… intimidated?” Kirigiri asked. “Perhaps you underestimated your opponent. She made her move, ending the game. 

“The games over!” Saki exclaimed, grabbing the scoresheet. She tallied it up, then looked perplexed. “Hold on… let me try it again.” She took a second calculation, but still seemed confused. “Damn. The winner is miss Tsubaki Nozobami!” She announced. “Congratulations! Miss Ludenberg, please pay her what you owe, or at least hand over the chips so she can cash them in.”

Kirigiri was too invested in the gamble to even notice the crowd that gathered around until they all collectively gasped. Whispers started to break out. Fingers pointing. Accusations of… cheating?”

It took Celeste a few minutes to process what happened. “I… I lost…?”

“Yes,” The exasperated dealer answered. “You lost. It’s time to pay Nozobami what you owe her.”

“It’s fine,” Kirigiri tried. “She doesn’t owe me anything.” 

“No,” the dealer’s face darked. The whispers grew louder. Kirigiri just wanted to get away from the crowd.

“I’ve lost... ,” Celeste mumbled, almost in a daze. “Oh, when was the last time I had to utter such words… they hang heavy around my neck…”

Still in a daze, she gave kirigiri an empty expressed & pushed over the chips. Kirigiri reluctantly accepted them. Then, the gothic gambler sealed her briefcase & excused herself from the building. Now that the suspect left, Kirigiri cashed in her money & made her way out too. Who’s idea was it to send her on a spy mission again? She can’t just get close enough, or pretend to be close to someone to get information. Kirigiri swore she was sticking to crime scenes & more formal investigating from now on. 

She shut the glass door behind her, & clicked her car keys. She was just about to drive off when she noticed a figure in the bushes. Upon closer inspection, it was none other than Celestia Ludenberg, the famous gambler herself. She appeared to be a scary combination of devastated & piss. Kirigiri’s eyes widened when the gambler turned around to face her. Her eyeliner was running, one of her twin drills was dangling off the side of her head, & many pieces off her skirt were hooked on the bushes. She looked like a mess.

"Celestia... why are you back here? I'm sure this would count as loitering," Kirigiri pointed out. Celeste grabbed her by the gloved hand & yanked her in the bush. "Excuse me?"

"Shush!" Hissed Celeste, desperately scanning her surroundings. "You already made a fool of me back there. I haven't lost in years, Nozobami.  _ Years." _ She pulled a broken twig out of her hair. "Now, I can't even call an uber, or he'll see me like this."

"Oh, that's all?" She said, reaching into her pocket. "I can drive you know. I could take you."

"I don't need your charity," the disheveled gambler snapped.

"Fine by me," Kirigiri answered, waving her hand in the air dismissevly. "Stay out here. Maybe the cops will find you. Maybe someone will get a pictu-"

"Shut up & let me in the car," She grumbled, forcing herself to stand, brushing off her dirty skirt. 

Once Kirigiri was driving, Celeste seemed like she had something to say, but was holding back. "Is something on your mind?" Kirigiri asked. 

"I can't bring myself to leave you alone," she admitted.

"Oh? & why is that?"

"I don't understand how I managed to lose to you," she grumbled. "& I firmly believe you aren't who you say you are."

Kirigiri's stick shift came to a halt, startled. She was quick to recover, & there was luckily no one nearby. "What do you mean?"

"You're not who you claim," She repeated. "Surely you had a goal in mind."

Celeste scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Let's meet again," she mumbled. 

"Intriguing," Kirigiri mused, studying it. It had the proper area code & everything. "We will."


	2. Isolated Pawn

The next morning, Kirigiri Kyouko had two new messages. One was a reminder to meet with the agency today & update them on her progress. The second was from Celeste herself, & it was a dinner proposal. She didn’t see the harm in meeting up with her, & hopefully she could get a better idea of her situation. The whereabouts of Celestia Ludenberg were still unknown to the detective agency.

Then again, they were in the dark about a lot. She read over the proposal again. Celeste wanted to meet up in a normal restaurant, & learn more about her. She claimed that Kirigiri has ‘captured her interest,’ & she needed to better understand her to make sense of how she lost. 

Kirigiri found her wording choices odd, & got the feeling from the way she typed her message that she didn’t really get out that much at all. It made sense that Celeste wouldn't have many friends. 

Kirigiri ran a brush through her hair & zipped up her leather jacket, tucking her phone in her purse. It was already time for the meeting.

Tell me, Kirigiri-san, has the mission been a success? I understand the task at hand is difficult, but in order to maintain our status with as serious this case is & little proof, this is the only thing we can do for now," the agent told her. Her boss didn't show up. It was't specified that he would, but Kirigiri /was/ kind of expecting him to. He's the one who sent her on this absurd mission after all. She supposed filling in for the ones reporting to him would suffice, although she'd prefer reaching out to him herself sooner, rather than later.

"I got her number," she informed them. "I had to challenge her to a gambling match to capture her attention, but I won. That's all it took, & she seems to be oddly attached to me."

"Wait, you beat her in a gambling match?!? The little information we have deems her an absolutely undeafetable gambler! That's crazy!" He exclaimed, shocked. “Do you realize what kind of record she has?!”

Kirigiri shrugged. “I mean, I know she’s got a good reputation & all, but gambling is rather simple if you look at it. It’s part pick & part strategy. I believe what led to her inevitable downfall was that she underestimated her opponent. She didn’t expect someone who’s never gambled before to figure out the simple concept that easily.”

He was still shocked, despite sort of better understanding where Kirigiri was coming from. “I understand how you could also apply the deductive reasoning only detectives who’ve trained for years have,” he admitted. “Still, winning put us in a perfect spot. I know your people skills are slightly lacking, but I’m going to need you to work at getting as close with her as you can do you can learn about her. I take it that you beating her at her own game was what peaked her interest in you?”

She nodded. “My thoughts exactly. She didn’t handle the loss very well.”

”I can imagine,” he said, hastily running his fingers through his bushy hair. “People who can hold perfect poker faces, hiding their emotions, are often the ones who snap the hardest. It’s basic psychology.”

”Right,” she confirmed. “It definitely showed. Now, have you gathered anymore information on Taeko?”

”Ah, the girl who was kidnapped.”

”Yes,” Kirigiri answered firmly. “I’d like a refresher on her. What all do you know about her? Have you gathered any more information than before.” 

He thought for a moment, then pulled out a notebook. “Well, this is all I’ve learned. Her full name is Taeko Anaweir Yasuhiro. I tried to reach out to her family, & it seems they were preoccupied. My questions seemed to annoy them & they didn’t seem to care much about their own daughter.”

”Elaborate,” Kirigiri insisted. “Did you conduct a background check on them? What was their house like? Does she have any siblings? What did they tell you.” 

“Ah, you are one of our most treasured detectives, so it’d be a good idea to get you in on this,” he decided. “I’m going to tell you everything, so pay close attention, alright?”

”Understood. You may begin.”

”Taeko lives in a seemingly normal household, but there’s a lot of issues. It’s argued her parents aren’t even fit to be parents. Well, more specifically her mother.”

”She lives in an abusive household? Kirigiri inferred. 

“No, not exactly. I’d prefer to call it neglect, which still isn’t good. Her mother is a nymphomaniac, constantly having children & bringing new men home with the clock. She’s in a lot of financial trouble as well, especially for a women without a job who relies on the money of temporary men & grandparent’s funds, which have almost run out.”

”How many children does she have?” Kirigiri asked, trying to get a better idea of the situation.

”She’s currently kept & has custody over nine,” he told her. 

“I see,” Kirigiri said, thinking hard about this. From past cases she’s had, a broken home of any kind usually leads to runaways. If that was the case here, Taeko could’ve run away. However, what did Celeste have to do with the equation? She didn’t seem like the kidnapping type, but if she was it was very likely she kidnapped Taeko after Taeko had already ran away from home for completely unrelated ideas. She wished she had a notebook of her own on her to take notes with. 

“Tell me,” Kirigiri decided, “Why is Celeste the top subject? I’d like any & all input on that before we go any further on this topic. Do refresh my memory if you will.”

He took a deep breath, flipping back through the notes. “Boss says I’m not really supposed to be the one to tell you this just yet, but I don’t see the harm. DNA samples of hers are all over Taeko’s bedroom when we inspected her apartment. Pieces of her authentic hair, fingerprints, everything. The day Taeko disappeared, many of her belongings other than old clothes disappeared, according to her mother. Then again, that’s /all/ she noticed. Taeko hasn’t been seen anywhere, while everywhere she’s been, theres traces of Celeste. I’m not even joking - literally everywhere Taeko has gone, it all traces back to the famous underground gambler. It’s so peculiar, since we can’t find Taeko anywhere but Celeste has been out & seen more since she went missing. It doesn’t add up, & we don’t know where Celeste is, not where she could be hiding the victim.” 

Kirigiri listened closely as he explained, relying on her excellent memory to hold onto it so she can better piece together the puzzle when she’s meets up with Celeste herself.

”What do we know about Celeste?” The detective asked, twirling a lock of her soft, pale violet hued hair in her leather-gloved finger. “We seem to be in the dark about where she lives. Do you know what else? Where was she born? How old is she?”

”That’s why you’re on this mission,” he answered. “We know nothing. All the agency can piece is what we hear in rumors from the underground gambling community. Her very life, her whereabouts, her age - it’s all a big mystery to us. That’s why we need you to pose as someone close to her, so you can break down the wall of lies & bring the truth into light.”

”That’s also why I need a disguise myself,” Kirigiri mused. “There’s a tiny chance she could recognize a famously detective with five star ratings all across Japan. It’d ruin everything.”

”Glad to know we’re on the same page,” he said, clearly relieved.

”Enoshima-san, a classmate from college helped me with my disguise,” Kirigiri reassured him. “She’s majoring in fashion & design, & was able to help me come up with the perfect look for ‘Tsubaki Nozobami,’ the persona I’ve created for this very case.”

Meanwhile, while this meeting was going down, a certain gambler sat in a velvety armrest in her apartment. The apartments was decorated like a castle you’d see in a manga - more specifically, a castle suited for a vampire queen. Of corse, it’s impressive gothic interior was only a tiny preview of the magnificent castle she dreamed of. 

She dreamed of a majestic castle of blacks & reds, with chandeliers, butlers who served her, & a wardrobe filled with gorgeous gowns suited for a queen. This was her dream, & she’d do anything for it. The only things in this world that mattered to Celeste was her beloved cat, named Grande Bois Cheri Ludenberg & pursuing the dream of living the life of a vampire queen, just like the strong, powerful girls she’s read about in so many novels. She wanted to be just like that.

Celeste didn’t need friends. They disappointed her. 

Her family didn’t care for her either - she was nothing but an extra paycheck to them - so she didn’t care for them. She didn’t even pity them. 

Quite frankly, she thought her siblings were weak for accepting their lives of poverty, & her mother was repulsive. She despised the men she brought home. She despised Taeko Yasuhiro more than anything, so she killed her. She killed that old, weak, mediocre girl who gawked at fictional royalty & fell in love too easily, & began her path as the most notorious gambler in the underground, paving the road to her dream. She was going to be strong, a badass vampire queen surrounded in riches & servants who couldn’t be messed with. 

She was paving her own destiny & opening her heart to no one. That was how it had to be. 

Love, friends, family? Irrelevant. She wasn’t lonely, especially when she had her beloved cat, who she spoiled more than she spoiled herself. One look at her apartment, & anyone could tell you that was a whole damn LOT.

So if this was really true, & she refused to open her heart to a soul, then why was she so attached to Tsubaki? She should absolutely despise her, especially since she ruined her perfect reputation. Besides, getting attached was out of the question for her. They’d hold her past against her, her loathing of who she had been born as, & no one would ever support her dream. They’d call her delusional or unrealistic.

Friends couldn’t be a part of this equation, let alone attachment.

Still, she couldn’t help herself. She felt that Tsubaki was just like her in a way - she had something to hide. She wasn’t who she said she was & she was different than the others. Yes she was pretty, really pretty (despite blonde hair not suiting her very well,) & she was very smart. She intimidated & fascinated Celeste. She wondered if going to dinner would Ben good for either of them, but it was far too late to turn around & change her mind now.

It was just a dinner, she convinced herself. She only wanted the girls gambling strategies. That’s all this was. That’s all this was. She was lying to herself, & it almost worked.

They didn’t call her the queen of liars for nothing.

The meeting was over, & Kirigiri had a decent amount of time remaining before she got ready for dinner. She took that time to lie down & rest her eyes for a little bit. She hasn’t slept well the night before. Her job was tough. She investigated heinous crimes such as kidnapping & murder, & it took a tole on her sometimes. She decided that despite her trust issues,& how tough it would be to open up, she was going to try out a therapist. If therapy didn’t go over well, she’d get a cat.

Mage put on some relaxing music, took a swig of water, & fell asleep on the couch, still in her formal detective clothes.

By the time she woke up, it was three-thirty. She had agreed to meet up with Celeste at Sushi Masuda by Five O Clock Sharp. She would have to hurry & get dressed. Kirigiri has already showered this morning. She put on her leather gloves - something she must wear despite who she disguised as, & tried on the second outfit that Enoshima lent her. 

It consisted of a black halter top with the silhouette of a cat across the front. There was a burgundy flannel to go with it, along with a matching burgundy miniskirt. To finish the look, she had studded ankle boots, a leather choker & a black woolen beanie. Kirigiri was never a hat person, but she wasn’t meant to be going to the restaurant  _ as herself _ , so she brushed out her blonde wig & wore it. 

She had to admit that it was a decent outfit. She wasn’t too casual, but not as fancy as she was on her trip to the casino. It was the kind of outfit someone would wear on a date. Wait, that was crazy to even consider! She’s not going on a date. She’s merely doing her job.

She decided it would be the best course of action to show up early, so that’s exactly what she did. Kirigiri was there about ten minutes early. While she waited, she logged into the restaurants WiFi & continued to work on her through background check. She couldn’t find any traces of Taeko Yasuhiro, other than the fact that she was a high school dropout. There were no accounts with her name, let alone connected to local numbers. Unless she had some kind of fake online identity, this wouldn’t get Kyoko very far. 

She did, however, find her mother’s Facebook page. There were a lot of inspirational quotes, reposted memes & some cry-typed status updates, but not much on her children. She noticed pictures with lots of different men, all captioned with sappy quotes. She didn’t seem to bother to take the posts down when she moved onto someone else, & she noticed some people repeated over different periods of time. 

She checked her following & found more Yasuhiro children. It was kind of funny that only a couple of them followed her back. 

She checked out a couple of their pages - but not one of them mentioned a thing about Taeko. She was a ghost on the internet & according to the school records from before she dropped out, she was a mediocre student. Her grades were below average, & she didn’t participate in any clubs. She wondered what kind of motives a gambler could have with her. Kirigiri believed in innocent before proven guilty, but her agency was the opposite. She was going to have to prove an already fishy gambler innocent, & she’d do whatever it took to get to the truth of the case.

Before she knew it, it was already five o clock. 

She got out of the car to wait by the door. A minute went by, then another, then five more. There wasn’t a sign of Celeste. Kirigiri was suddenly annoyed. What if she had been set up? What if Celeste hired an assassin to cover up her loss? She didn’t want to consider the latter, but this  _ was  _ a filthy rich gambler she was dealing with. Luckily, Kirigiri was armed as always. Detective work can be dangerous, so she was legally allowed to carry a gun, along with a taser for precautionary measures. (She’d rather not kill anyone who remotely violates her.)

Just when she was about to give up & go home, Celeste came rolling in with an Uber. The parked by the entrance, & she stepped out, paying up. “Thank you, sir,” she said politely, smiling when she noticed Kirigiri. “So we meet again, Tsubaki-san,” she greeted. 

“Right,” Kirigiri answered. “We do.” Kirigiri held the door open for the gambler, who stepped inside. 

A waitress curtsied when she saw the two girls. “Good afternoon, ladies! You may call me miss Minami, & I’ll be your server for today. Please be patient while you wait to be seated~!” 

“Thank you,” Celeste thanked her. She sat down on one of the waiting booths by the door, motioning for Kirigiri to join her. 

“Say,” Kirigiri began, studying her. “Does this mean we’re friends?”

Celeste was taken aback by the sudden proposal. “Whatever do you mean?”

“You know, since I beat you at a game, & you didn’t hate me after. You said you wanted to learn more about me, & I wish to do the same. Now you’re inviting me out to dinner. If you want to be friends, you could just say so.”

Celeste went red. “Now now! I don’t have any need for friends,” she insisted. “They disappoint me.”

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow. “So you have trouble making friends?”

“I do not have trouble,” Celeste shot back, her left eye twitching. “I don’t want any.”

This was disappointing, Kirigiri was thinking. It would be harder to point her as guilty or innocent if she had no friends. Asking about her family directly after would be too suspicious, & Kirigiri got the feeling that she didn’t get along with them either.

Returning to her act, she gave the gambler a smug grin. “Aw, but I didn’t disappoint you! Does that mean you like me? I went beyond your low expectations.

“Silence,” Celeste demanded. Before she could retort, the waitress came back. 

“There’s open seats!” She chirped. “Would you ladies like a booth, spots at the bar, or a table for two?”

“We’ll take a table for two, please,” Celeste answered.

“Can do!” She sung, dancing to a table for two besides the window. “Will this suffice?”

“It works,” Kirigiri answered. 

“Excellent!” She cheered, slapping two menus in front of them. “Here’s your menus! I’ll be back in a couple minutes to bring you your drinks!”

“So, what got you into gambling?” Kirigiri asked casually. She’d start off with innocent small talk. At the same time, knowing this could help her better understand Celeste’s life & general motives.

“Ah,” Celeste began, her ruby eyes looking suddenly distant. “You’d like to know?”

“Of course,” Kirigiri answered. “You’ve made a huge name for yourself in the gambling community, & even an outsider like me recognized it. I’d love to better understand how it all began!”

“Ah, you see, I was born into a family of wealth, with my French musician father & German mother. Gambling was the excitement I always needed!”

Kirigiri narrowed her eyes. “I see…” 

The waiter returned shortly. “What drinks would you two like?”

“I would like a water,” Kirigiri asked. “No ice, please.”

“I’ll have a royal milk tea,” Celeste told her.

“M’am, I’m afraid we don’t have those on the menu…”

Celeste frowned, but tried to stay calm. “I...see. Then what  _ do  _ you have?”

“Well, our drinks are on the menu…”

“Don’t look down on me! I knew that,” Celeste hissed. “Now, I’ll have a… mint tea instead.”

“Okay! Coming right up!”

The night dragged on. For some reason, Kirigiri asked, Celeste answered, yet the detective had trouble believing a word she was saying. She told tall tales of the grande palace she resided in, the vampire butlers that waited on her, & the musicians who accompanied her daily schedule. She was more suspicious of the gambler than ever. She had two goals in mind - find where Taeko last lived, & find Celeste’s home. She’d do a thorough investigation of each.

Acting wouldn’t work for her anymore, not when Celeste had the same kind of tricks up her sleeve. 

She took a good look at the fancy gambler dressed in gothic Lolita. ‘I’ll piece together your tangled puzzle of lies, Celeste. I’ll expose all the secrets you’re hiding.’


	3. Gambit

After asking around & digging through files, Kirigiri finally managed to find the apartment Taeko used to live in - before she went missing, that was. It wasn’t far from her own. She wasted no time getting ready that morning. The spying wasn’t a particularly bad idea, but Celeste was the queen of liars for a reason. Kirigiri doubted most of the stuff she was told the other night was remotely close to the truth. She made her way to the apartment, hoping that searching Taeko’s apartment would shed some light on why such an average girl, who barely had a presence in the files - would have with such a big name gambler.

It could end up being a waste of time, but every attempt brought her closer to the truth - even if she had to resort to process of elimination. Experience taught her this lesson. She parked her car, & fixed her faux leather gloves over her fingers. She reached in her bag, making sure her certificate was there. Her agency had a big name for itself, & they had permission ahead of time to access any rooms that they could, especially for a case as serious as this.

It didn’t take long for her to talk the employees into it. As usual with cases like this, they understood as soon as she gave identification. She was in Taeko's room in no time. Luckily, she didn’t have to use her Bobby pin. She slipped her master key through the hole, & it easily opened with a click.

She closed the door behind her, took out her phone (charged & ready) & began the search. She wasn’t sure what to expect from Taeko Yasuhiro’s apartment, but it certainly wasn’t  _ this.  _ She definitely expected something far more plain, more normal, more bland perhaps - but the apartment was decorated like an expensive castles pulled out of a vampire manga. The waft from the black cherry scented candles illuminating dark corners greeted her, along with a big, fluffy grey cat. The walls had a gothic wallpaper, the furniture was ruby red & velvety, & she noticed a consistent theme in the paintings - castles, playing cards & vampires. The aesthetic reminded her of Celestia, the suspect. 

She took out her phone & turned on the flashlight.

She had no time to gawk at the girl’s decorating. She had to look for clues of her earlier life, preferably notes, tickets, anything that could’ve lead up to a kidnapping or disappearance. After searching drawers & purses, looking through photos & notes, it didn’t take long to make the connection. This wasn’t Taeko’s apartment - but it was registered as such, & mail for Taeko was delivered. Either Celeste, a rich gambler, was forcing a common university dropout to pay for her real estate, or Celeste & Taeko were the  _ same person.  _ Kirigiri was strongly convinced it was the later. She opened up her camera & began snapping pictures, proof, when she came across a curious looking notebook - it had black & red roses on it, & was secured shut with a petite lock.

Luckily, the key was in plain sight - the top of her dresser, along with other knick knacks. Figures of anime looking characters with a recurring vampire look. She slid the key in the lock & it clicked open. She flipped through & it’s purpose became clear - she found the gambler’s diary. Kirigiri decided she’d read over a page.

Dearest Diary,

Today was fairly average, but I’m sure you know that for me that only means it was still quite eventful. There was an underground tournament this morning, so I was up at an ungodly hour this morning. I won (of course,) but the people I played against couldn’t accept that they were incompetent sleaze who disgraced the casino itself. They kept accusing me of cheating! Such blasphemy! I am known as a legend down there, and to think someone would shove such baseless, insensitive accusations - god I don’t know whether to laugh or spit!

Anywho… this is my first entry. I decided to take up journaling so that I could remember and stay in touch with myself and my life as Celestia Ludenberg. Isn’t the name just divine? Celestia Ludenberg. I’m made a little less than half the funds I need today for the castle. I’m still far from my goal, though - I must afford furniture, luxuries for grand bois cheri ludenberg, butlers, decor, etc - it will be hard, but I refuse to give up.

I’m suddenly experiencing a dreadful ache in my hand. I’ll write back to you later. 

\- Sincerely, Celestia Ludenberg, the queen of liars.

Kirigiri pulled out her phone & took a picture. She also began to take some notes. First of all, she noted that she was right that Celeste had many accusations of cheating. She wasn’t sure if her source was reliable, but after facing her off in a gambling match, Kirigiri was pretty certain most accusers were sore losers who threw away their money. She also learned that Celeste doesn’t just gamble for the merit of it - she had an end goal in mind. A big one. She wasn’t close, either, & more people would probably have to be crushed as she paves her way towards the goal.

Kirigiri didn’t think less of Celeste for doing that to people, though. It was their own fault. They knew what they were getting themselves into. 

Before she could turn the page to read further, she heard a deep rumbling. Peering over her shoulder, she noticed Celeste’s cat staring at her, purring heavily. She sighed, setting down the phone & the diary. The cat was so fluffy & soft. She ran her gloved fingers through it’s fur, & it purred louder. She noticed it wasn’t looking at her, but at the apartment door. The knob turned, & it opened.

Kirigiri wasn’t scared; she had permission to be in here. She was simply doing her job. Yet, even she, a detective who’s dealt with fresh corpses - felt intimidated when she saw the gambler standing there, staring down at her. She didn’t have the regal composure she maintained in public - no, her face was twisted into something wicked. Something furious.

“I should’ve known,” She hissed. “There was something off about you from the very start.”

Kirigiri held a straight face & showed her ID. “I’m a professional detective. I have every right to be here for professional purposes.”

Celeste narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Now won’t you enlighten me on whatever business a detective, or should I say - TSUBAKI - has with me?” Her voice was cracking & she looked as if she was about to snap.

Kirigiri decided there was no time like the present for a little interrogation. “I’m going to ask you some questions, alright? I’d recommend answering honestly. There’s quite a bit of evidence against you & you could go to court for this.”

“Pff, no guarantees,” the gambler snapped. “I’d like to ask  _ you _ questions? The little bitch who  _ broke into my home??”  _

Kirigiri shook her head. “I’m the detective. I can have you forcefully apprehended. Now, answer my questions & prove your innocence. If you take this seriously, it’ll be so much easier for the both of us,” she demanded, pulling out a clip board & pen.

“Whatever, just ask me your questions &  _ get the hell out of my house,”  _ she hissed, sitting on the couch stroking her cat as an attempt to calm her boiling temper. She’d have this damn girl’s head if only she could live in her castle!! How dare she disrespect the future vampire queen, & queen of liars? 

“I’m going to hit it right in the heart,” Kirigiri told her, her eyes narrowed. “Do you know a girl named Taeko Yasuhiro?”

Celeste gently set down her fluffy cat, & clenched her fists. “Of course not!! I have no  _ idea  _ in hell who you could possibly be talking about, but I’m not associated with anyone by that name! That sounds like a losers name, anyway… do I look like a /loser/ to you?!?” 

Kirigiri sighed. “Why are you in her apartment? We suspect you of kidnapping. I’d like to know what business such a “cool, regal queen of liars” could possibly have with such a common girl. It all lines up perfectly, & if you lie to me, like I told you earlier, I have the authority to have you put into custody.”

Celeste’s fierce demeanor broke, & Kirigiri saw fear in her eyes. Humiliation. 

“Look, if I tell you, don’t go releasing this to everyone, you got it?”

Kirigiri smiled ever so slightly. “Oh, I believe I know what you’re trying to say. You & Taeko are the same person,” she concluded, satisfied. Her face red & visually sweating, Celeste nodded. Her cat nuzzled up against the detectives leg. She tried to appear annoyed, but one thing no one really knew about Kirigiri was her soft spot for animals. She sat down beside it & pet the cat. It purred loudly, immediately fond of her.

“What’s it’s name?” Kirigiri asked softly.

Celeste got a look of surprise. “Its a  _ he,”  _ she answered. “His name is Grand Bois Cheri Ludenberg. He… seems to like you quite a bit…” 

Kirigiri couldn’t help but smile a little, despite how hard she tried to keep a straight face. “Listen, Celeste. We’ll get this explained to the agency, & you’ll be off the hook. I promise you I’m not your enemy, especially now that you’ve proved your innocence. 

Celeste fluffed our her skirt, & sit down beside her. “Look, I can’t find it in my heart to be angry at you for anything… not even for humiliating me at the casino.”

Kirigiri’s face flushed. “That was entirely chance. I’m not the gambling type. You’re really good at it, & I was just an outsider, trying to get your attention. I doubt my win was based off of anything more than mere luck.”

Celeste shook her head. “I beg to differ. You had strategy. Tactic. Despite my famous poker face, & bluffs- you read me like a book. Even if it was an act to spy on me or whatever - you caught my attention. Something set you apart. Besides… Grand Bois likes you. He has a far better judgement than I do, so… I’m so… I’m… I am very…”

“Take your time.” 

“I apologize… I’m very s-sorry for snapping at you,” she managed to spit out. “I mean it. This isn’t a lie. If anything, I haven’t been this honest to anyone in years, now.” She chuckled to herself a little. “Gosh, I must admit… despite you not being who you claimed, now you know I’m not either… so we’re even now, I suppose.”

Kirigiri studied her expression carefully. “You realize if it’s a name change you want… all you have to do is fill out some legal documents, & with the overwhelming amount of money I imagine you making with gambling, it wouldn’t be costly for you either.”

She perked up at this. “It would be a definite start towards my dream… maybe if I changed my name to Celestia Ludenberg, I could finally become myself, who I’m meant to be!!” Her excitement died. “Except… that would be embarrassing. I don’t think I could go alone.”

Kirigiri sighed. “I’d go with you, I guess. If you really needed it.”

Celeste stared at her. “Really? Honestly…” she looked at her card again. “Kirigiri-san, I’m quite fond of you. Even if it wasn’t real, I wouldn’t mind if it was… what do you say about staying in contact, maybe?”

“Well, I’m going to go to the agency & explain your situation tommorow,” Kirigiri informed her. “After that, if you’d like a relationship outside of my business… I wouldn’t mind.” She tried to hide how flustered she was. She could tell the gambler hasn’t had anyone to open up to before, & that she’s not a bad person at heart. She was special to her, & she was shocked that Kirigiri knew intimate details about her & didn’t look down on her for it.

If she was being honest with herself, Kirigiri found herself quite attached to the gambler herself. A part of her felt like she could open up to this self titled liar, as ridiculous as it seemed. In a way, Kirigiri was the same. She had walls up to protect her own heart. They could be something special, & maybe, just maybe…

No. For now she had to remain strictly business. “Keep my number,” she told the gambler. “We must keep this strictly business for now, but I’ll come with you tomorrow after I defend your case & we can get your name changed. If you’d like to spend time together after that, I’m not opposed to it.” She clutched her clipboard & capped her pen. 

Grand Bois meowed at her when she stood up, sounding irritated. 

“It seems he doesn’t want you to depart yet, either.”

“I have everything I need, so I’ll be parting now. Thank you for your time, Celestia.”

“Until we meet again,” the gambler answered. 

Once she was back in her own apartment, Kirigiri typed up a bullet list of her discoveries, as well as a call for a meeting the next day. She picked an early time, so she could help Celeste with her name change after. She sent the email & laid back on her bed, staring wearily at the ceiling.

She’s repressed her feelings for years. It was only recently that she came to terms with the fact that she liked girls. She’s never experienced any sort of attraction to boys, but girls made her heart flutter. Girls flustered her, she found herself thinking about them at night, & all the girls she ‘admired’ & ‘looked up to’ in university? She  _ liked _ them. She was attracted to them & she knew she couldn’t just tell anyone this. Sure, some icons in the media were out, & there was a ton of literature & shows, especially anime - that portrayed girls loving girls, or at least hinted at it.

Still, a lot of people still didn’t like it. Rumors could go out. She’d be viewed & treated differently. It could potentially affect her career. She had no idea how her agency viewed sexuality, especially since a lot of people felt that who you loved was an important political matter. As petty as it is, it was reality.

Yet god, she was really in trouble now. She couldn’t hide from this. She might, maybe just maybe… she  _ may  _ have feelings for a notorious underground gambler. This was troublesome. Of course, she’d work on getting over it right away. She couldn’t  _ tell  _ her. That was out of the question. 

Kirigiri has gotten over her other crushes by ignoring them, ignoring her feelings & distracting herself. She’s usually good at suppressing her feelings. Overtime, she’s learned to not only fool others, but also fool herself.

She didn’t think she’d be able to do that. Not this time around. She’s had enough of this nonsense. She brewed some tea, & in a futile effort to get her mind off things - read a book. It didn’t work. 

The frustration from letting her emotions drive her thoughts soon left her exhausted, so she went to bed early, falling asleep right away.


	4. Endgame

In a short amount of time, a lot happened in the weeks that followed. Kirigiri was able to quickly wrap up a rather serious case, proving that Celeste & Taeko were indeed the same person & her oh so professional agency was barking up the wrong tree this entire time, when the roots held the answers they sought. Kirigiri felt about as relaxed as she’d ever be - with the increasing crime rates in Japan, she knew the break wouldn’t last long. Since she was such a high rank detective, she was always chosen for the toughest cases, including homicide, illegal marketing, cults, & occasional conspiracy. 

She was used to it, but that didn’t mean she never got tired. She brewed herself some tea, stirring in a hint of clover honey. She was in one of her rare sweetening moods - she didn’t usually enhance her tea like this. Once she finished it, she got dressed & ready to help Celeste with her name change, just as she promised.

The name changing process was something she was actually quite familiar with, since a lot of cases she’s done in the past include criminals who attempt to rewrite their identity for the sake of slipping under the legal radar. The process began, of course with a confirmation. First, you had to be sure your new name was something you liked, since changing it constantly would get very expensive. You also had to make sure it’s legal. For example, you couldn’t pull a fast one & change your name to a curse word. 

Once those were out of the way, the real legal business begins. You had to fill out a petition, file the petition signing to a local court, then pay the filing fee. Once that’s out of the way, you attend your hearing & publish your name change. If all goes well, you’ll be issued a new social security card & if you drive, a new license. From then on, you can feel free to use your new name & sign legal documents with it. Celeste was already doing this, a part of why the case against her even began.    
A part of Kirigiri was glad. If it wasn’t for the case, she wouldn’t have met her… Hold on! It was unlike her to get this sappy. Blasphemy.

At first, Kirigiri was a little nervous that this would be too much for the gambler, & she wouldn’t be able to have the patience to go through the process. Celeste confirmed that this wasn’t the case at all. She wanted her new name & was willing to go through any processes required to get it.

Name changing processes can take anywhere from a single day to six months. Celeste wasn’t willing to wait, so she paid up a huge sum of money & managed to get it changed in the short span of three days. She easily got her money back through more gambling. Her overwhelming gambling luck scared Kirigiri a little, but she knew it was better not to reprimand her for her hobbies & special interests. Just because it wasn’t for the detective didn’t mean everyone else who did enjoy such a thing was in the wrong, she reasoned.

“Kirigiri-san?” The gambler asked, after they left the hearing. “We should go out to dinner again. No strings attached, just a casual getaway. I assume you don’t have any detective work, am I right? I think you should spend your break going out & having a little fun!”   
Kirigiri pulled her phone out of her pocket, swiping it open with a fingerprint id. She took a quick glimpse at her calendar. “Well, I’m not particularly busy, so I suppose I don’t see the harm?”   
Celeste looked pleased, but she was having a huge internal celebration inside her head. “How marvelous. Do you have any recommendations? I believe I picked a restaurant last time… however, I’m still willing to pay your bill.”

“Hold on, I know you’re rich but you don’t have to do that, I can handle it myself-”   
“No, I insist!”   
Knowing how stubborn the gambler was, Kirigiri saw no purpose in arguing any further. Celeste didn’t like to lose, so it’d be easier to let her win this argument. Free food with a pretty girl? Not bad, detective. “That’s fine, then. I’d prefer to treat you as well in return, but I suppose assisting in the name change & clearing your name was sufficient.”   
“Why yes! I will be eternally grateful,” she said, her blanked eyes sparkling. “Hm, did you know? You’ve been promoted to the A-rank.”   
“Huh?” Kirigiri questioned. “What rank? For what, exactly?”

“You see, I give out rankings to everyone I meet. You should consider yourself lucky - no one else has even managed to get above a mere three. You’re special, Kirigiri. I hope you know that. I’m never this kind to anyone, nor do I bother investing my time in them. You, though… you’re different.”

“Ah!” Kirigiri couldn’t help but blush a little at this. She wasn’t used to such heavy complimenting outside of her looks, or skills as a private detective. People didn’t often look much further. Celeste, however, seemed to hold value in her. For a self proclaimed queen of liars, she was getting past the walls the detective had up quickly, & it both frightened her & made her heart skip a beat. “Why.. thank you, I’m flattered. It seems you really do think highly of me… well, it is mutual.”

Celeste felt her face going hot, & silently cursed herself for being so readable. Damn that cute detective girl for breaking her perfect poker face! “Right…” She stammered, trying to avoid eye contact. “So, we’ll meet again for dinner?”

“Mhm,” Kirigiri confirmed. “Oh, that’s right! You can’t drive, can you? It would be my pleasure to give you a ride, especially since I already know where your apartment is.” She silently cheered for finding an excuse to spend more time with her. 

Later that evening, Kirigiri realized she didn’t have much of a fancy wardrobe to choose from. She wanted to wear something flattering for the girl. She figured it wouldn’t be too awful to treat herself to some shopping once in a while, like normal girls do. If the time with Celeste has taught the guarded detective anything, it’s that she needed to loosen up & enjoy herself sometimes. 

For so long, Kirigiri’s ignored the aching loneliness in her heart. After meeting this girl she’s never been the same. Once she’s chosen an outfit (something she received as a gift) & was momentarily surprised she chose something like it (she’s changed a lot.)    
Then again, it wasn’t so much change as it was her coming out of her shell. Taking risks. Taking a gamble. She took off out the door before she had a chance to change her mind.

Back in Celeste’s apartment, the gambler was pacing. She was dressed in one of her favorite gowns, & she looked nothing short of royalty. In her right hand, she clutched a letter so hard the paper crumbled at the edges. She read it again & again. Just before she could make a decision, her doorbell rang. She threw the note across the room, startling her cat. 

It was too soon to deliver such a letter.   
“Why hello!” She greeted, surprised at how dressed up Kirigiri was. Knowing how reserved she was, she couldn’t help but feel honored that she dressed up for her. Something as small as that was enough to make her heart flutter. “You look absolutely divine tonight.”

“Thanks, that’s kind of you. My car is in the back. I’ve investigated a house close to the restaurant, so I won’t need a map of any sorts,” Kirigiri informed her. 

“Perfect.”   
Kirigiri opened the door for Celeste, who sat herself down in the passenger’s seat. Once she started driving, Celeste’s voice grew serious.

“I must say… I’m surprised that someone like you has taken such a liking to me. We’re worlds apart, yet we get along so well... “

“You’re not that different than I am,” Kirigiri found herself answering. “We can both be quite stubborn, & can admittedly be secretive. You often hide your true feelings, do you not? You must not show your opponent how you feel, or you could lose the game.”   
“You’re right,” Celeste said with a firm nod. “If I give my feelings away, it gives the opponent an advantage. They can read my situation & take advantage of it, enabling them to snatch a perfect victory right out of my grasp…”   
“It’s so odd,” Kirigiri mused. “I’ve gotten quite good at hiding my true feelings from others. It’s crucial not only for my job, but to protect myself from being hurt. I aim to protect myself from deception, & refuse to let others push me around. Ironically, deception is a tool you use to your advantage… & we get along well. As if we relate in a way, & can openly communicate in ways others wouldn’t be able to.”   
Celeste was impressed by her explanation. “You’re awfully good at reading people yourself, & that could be why I lost to you. You have a good head on your shoulders. This… makes a lot of sense. No wonder we’re so fond of one another… I feel safe sharing my secrets with you. Something tells me you wouldn’t betray me, despite all the betrayal I’ve seen all my life.”

“It almost alarms me. I haven’t had a bond like this with anyone before. I can tell you haven’t, either?”    
“That’s correct,” Celeste said. “I don’t mind it.”

“Neither do I… if I’m being honest.” She took a good look in her rearview. “It seems we’ve finally made it. However, it’s rather crowded - I take it many others had the same idea. The wait might take a while.”

“That is fine,” Celeste insisted. She appreciated the extra time she’d get with Kirigiri. She wasn’t going to say  _ that _ out loud of course!

After about a fifteen minute wait in the crowded line at the front, the girls were seated. They read over their menus & placed their orders. The wait after would be the longest, & quite frankly hardest part. Celeste could only pray the waiter took her special request of royal milk tea seriously - she even described how she wanted it made. She offered to pay extra. If she didn’t get a royal milk tea to her satisfactory, she informed Kirigiri that she’d be having a friendly chat with the manager.

“What… what could the manager do about that?” Kirigiri asked skeptically.

Celeste scowled. “Haven’t these silly peasants ever heard of  _ the customer is always right?” _

“I don’t think it was meant to be taken seriously…”

“Pff, utter fools, utter foo- hold on, aren’t those students from hope’s peak?” 

The two girls were Alumni at Hope’s Peak Academy, but had entirely different classes. Kirigiri was sure she recognized the three couples from somewhere. Now that she was paying attention, Hope’s Peak students were everywhere.

One of the more famous students (mainly due to her status as a royal foriegn exchange student,) Sonia Nevermind was in the very corner, at a booth with a gothic looking guy. He had a scarf around his neck, & really funky makeup. The two were laughing happily about something. She wondered if they were a couple.

Only a few tables down was two girls who were very obviously a couple. They were dressed more casually & were sharing a plate. One girl had a messy, uneven haircut with a little cut off in every direction. She was dressed in pastel pink & appeared to have a bag of medical supplies on her. The second girl had long brown hair styled with a gigantic green bow. She appeared psychically fit, & had a child-like fashion sense. She wore a dorky grin.

The girl with the bow seemed to recognize Celeste immediately. “Hey, look Mikan! It’s a hope’s peak alumni, Celestia Ludenberg! The ultimate gambler!”

The nurse, Mikan, timidly looked up from her tray. “Oh wow…!! She’s so fancy & cool… I-I never would’ve thought she’d c-come here…”

“Oh, & it looks like she has a date with her too!” Tenko pointed out. “A really pretty one, too!” 

She stood up & paraded over to the table. Mikan followed her. 

“O-oh! Aren’t you Kirigiri? We were in the same class… we learned how to perform autopsies… I think we were partners one week!!” Mikan said. “It’s nice to s-see you here!”   
Seeing she was quickly becoming overwhelmed from the crowd, Tenko held the nurses hand.

“Hello,” Kirigiri politely greeted her. “I remember you. You got into a pretty high class for a second year. You were a fast learner too. You were a good lab partner.”

“Ah, t-thank you!!” She exclaimed, flustered.“That’s so kind!!” 

“You two are from hopes peak too, I see? As Graduate alumni, it’s a pleasant surprise,” Celeste told them, taking a sip of her tea. 

“Yeah!” Tenko pumped her fist in the air. “Well, we’ll head back now! Tenko hopes you two enjoy your date!” 

With that, the two of them left. 

“Hold on,” Kirigiri insisted, to no avail. “We’re not… this isn’t a..”

“Shh, I don’t mind,” Celeste dismissed. “But, on the topic of dates…”

She reached into a pocket. Kirigiri had no idea that pocket was there. She wondered how many pockets the gambler’s dress had. After some fumbling around, she pulled out a fancy envelope. Inside was an invitation of sorts. 

“Kyouko Kirigiri,” she said, dropping the honorifics, her tone serious. “I would like to invite you to be my date to the Onyx Gardens Ball & Banquet.”

Kirigiri was shocked. “Hold on, how on earth did you manage to get in?”

She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “In a capitalist society you can have or get into anything you’d like with the right amount of money,” she answered. “So I cashed in on two VIP tickets.”

“You bought two tickets… hoping to invite me?”

“That’s right,” she confirmed. When she noticed the shocked look on Kirigiri’s face, she shook her head. “It’s not a big deal of course, just a fun idea I decided to push some funds to…”

Deep down Kirigiri knew how much of a big deal this really was. She could tell Celeste wasn’t the type to pay for people just to be kind. She always knew just what she wanted.

”When would this ball be?” Kirigiri asked. “As much as I would love to go, if it gets in the way of a case or my work I am obligated to decline.”

“It’s this Sunday, which is four days from now. I know it’s short notice, & that made buying tickets tricky too… however I am aware that your job takes up a lot of time. The sooner the better.”

“I suppose it would be nice to try & have some fun while I don’t have any current cases… I accept your offer, but there’s a bit of an issue.”

“Oh? What could possibly be an issue?”

Kirigiri sighed. “I don’t have the kind of wardrobe you do. I’ve never attended such an event before either. I wouldn’t know how to dress & present myself.”

Celeste’s piercing red eyes lit up at this. “Why, leave it to me! I’d happily allow you to borrow a dress of mine. You’re around the same height as me, correct?”

“I’m 5’5”,” Kirigiri told her. “I weigh around 105 pounds.”

“Funny how our measurements are practically identical! It’s as if you were meant to wear my clothes!” Celeste seemed really excited to dress Kirigiri up, & if she was being honest with herself; she was looking forward to it too. “Huh, speaking of notions of what’s meant to be..”   
“Hm? What is it?”   
“May I ask you a question? It may sound silly, but I promise it could be a worthwhile topic,” Celeste assured her.    
“Of course,” Kirigiri answered.

“What is your zodiac star sign?”   
Kirigiri thought about it for a moment. “Oh yes, if I remember correctly I am a Libra. My birthday is the sixth of march?”   
Celeste nodded. “Indeed, that would make you a Libra. I am a  Sagittarius. I could see why’d you be a libra; you appreciate intelligence, arts & they won’t ever settle for less. “

Upon learning Kirigiri was a Libra, Celeste was overjoyed. She didn’t show it, of course! Still, the compatibility between their signs was high. The Libra & Sagittarius have deep, long lasting bonds. They hold long terms visions & put passion towards each other & their lives. She’s never daydreamed about romance - not the queen of liars - but if she did, she’d want a Libra for sure.

“How interesting,” Kirigiri mused. “I take it you enjoy astrology?”   
“Very much so, even if it’s a lesser known fact about me. In fact, my fascination with the sky & constellations influenced the name I chose; Celestia, celestial, like a sky filled with twinkling stars. So much wonder, so much mysterious that you could fall forever & never tire of it.”

“It’s actually pretty neat that you’re into those. I know some people who are fond of them, but quickly turn their back on it, deeming it silly as soon as their readings don’t go in their favor. Personally, I believe it’s a fun little thing you can refer to for guidance every once & a while.”

Celeste nodded. “Right? I’ve always loved the stars, & that’s why I’d love my bed chambers to have a huge balcony, where I could sit & watch them all night. In my future castle, that is.”   
“Oh, right, you’re saving up for a castle… some would call it reckless, but you’re doing fairly well, especially for your age. Keep this up & your dreams will fall into your reach. Heh, must be nice. Having to pave your own path, you know? Not just inheriting some agency. Don’t get me wrong, I am passionate about my career, but you’re lucky to be free to do as you wish. I truly wish you luck in your castle.”

They discussed many more things, some harmless topics, some deeper topics, & before the girls knew it, it was dark outside. Kirigiri dropped Celeste off at her apartment. They exchanged warm smiles & promised to meet each other again to pick out Kirigiri’s outfit for the aforementioned Ball. 

Sure enough, Kirigiri was at the gambler’s apartment at one o'clock PM sharp the following afternoon. She was ready for the worst - & Celeste was excited to dress her up. 

“Do come in,” She singsonged. “My door’s unlocked, just for you.”

“Excellent!! Thank you in advance, this is going to be a new experience for me & I’m pleased you can be a part of it.”

“Of course. My closet is back this way. Celeste led Kirigiri to the back. She opened the door to the left of her bedroom. “Granted, this was designed to be a spare room. However, I never expect company, so I transformed it into a walk in closet.”

Sure enough, it was the size of a small bedroom. Racks of clothing filled the room, but there was plenty of room to move around. There were mirrors in every angle of the room, & the initial closet in the back was stripped bare, presumably meant to be used as a changing room. There was a soft, velvety carpet on the floor, & the walls were lined with old english gothic style wallpaper.

There were shelves with varied shoes, some dead roses hanging from the ceiling, paintings, - Celeste wasn’t only good at styling herself nice, she did a pretty damn good job on buildings too. She designed the whole apartment by herself, & Kirigiri could only imagine what would happen if the girl got her well-manicured hands on a whole castle.

“This room is absolutely breathtaking,” she remarked, completely awed. “I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s outstanding to think that you did this all yourself.”

“I am very flattered you like it! Gambling isn’t the only thing I’m passionate about, as you can see. I take a lot of pride in my skills at interior design & fashion, along with other things. You may leave your jacket at the door. I have a room for you to change in, if changing in front of others makes you uncomfortable.”   
Kirigiri hung her jacket at the door. “Thanks, I think I’ll do that.”   
“Why didn’t you take your gloves off, too?”   
She paused. “I’m not ready to talk about those. Maybe someday.”   
“Fair enough, I won’t question it. Now, do you have an idea on the type of outfit you’d like? Or would you prefer I give you suggestions?”

Kirigiri shook her head. “Like I said before, I know very little about dressing up fancy like this, so I would be happy to go with whatever you feel would suit me.”

“Marvelous, I’m glad you said so! I’ve got some good ideas for you. Would you come back here for a second?”

“Of course. I take it you have an idea of what I could wear?”

“Indeed,” Celeste said with certainty. “I bought this gown a while back, but it never quite suited me. You, however, would be the perfect fit. I believe it’d look absolutely breathtaking on you.”

The dress she pulled out was indeed fancy. It was mostly black with hints of lavender lace in the sleeves & skirt. Kirigiri never would’ve bought it on her own, but a part of her ached to try it on. She went into the small closet & did just that. She needed help tying some parts in the back, & squeezing into the corset was slightly difficult, but soon enough, she was all dressed up.

She took a good look in the mirror. Not only was the dress made of a breathable material, it was a snug comfy fabric that hugged her waist & shoulders in the right places. A perfect fit indeed. 

The dress itself was gorgeous on her. The lavender tones complimented her eyes nicely. It had a long, flowing skirt. Kirigiri felt like a princess, & she & Celeste instantly decided it was the one. 

They were all set for the big ball on Sunday.


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was a small summer project I made for myself, & I’m really happy with how it turned out! Thanks to all the people who supported me in the making, I really appreciate it!

Sunday came quickly.

Kirigiri stared at her reflection in the mirror, & for a moment, she hesitated. Was it really okay to be seen in public like this? The dress was long & flowy, parting just enough to give her toes room. The skirt cascaded across the floor, dragging gracefully behind her as she walked. It was a delicate middle ground between a formal ballgown & gothic lolita. It had poofy sleeves that fluffed everywhere they needed to fluff. Laces with deep violet pattern lined it too, & the dress was held in place by a snug fitting corset, a cozy one that the detective could breathe in. To finish the look, she wore a pair of black platform heels & an amethyst choker made with the real precious gem. Celeste told her it’d go nicely with her eyes.

Kirigiri had little makeup experience, & Celeste advised that she could do up her eyes a little if she wanted, but her skin was already flawless & she had enough natural beauty to turn heads. Sure, Kirigiri liked the way she looked, but Celeste was awfully generous with her compliments, especially for a gambler so prideful. She could tell it was sincere, though; Celeste knew how well the detective could pick out her lies, so she didn’t bother wasting her time being dishonest to her. Kirigiri figured that must be refreshing to her, to know someone she can be open & honest to while still accepted.

The situation may have been forced by Kirigiri’s discovery, but she was grateful nonetheless.

Kirigiri carefully entwined a curling iron through her pale violet locks, making her hair fall below her shoulders in pretty bouncing curls. She wove some braids through the back & looked in the mirror again. She was ready to go. She agreed to meet Celeste there around five o clock, & it was four thirty five right now. It was a bit of a drive, so she expected to be there around four fifty. By the time she arrived, it was four fifty four, so she guessed pretty accurately. Celeste wasn’t there yet, & people Kirigiri was unfamiliar with were filing in. She decided to sit in her car & wait for the gambler to show up.

Celeste’s uber showed up not too long after. They got out of their cars & met up at the doorway.

“I’m so delighted you showed up after all,” Celeste said, smiling. “Do come inside, I’d like to show you around a little. I take it this is your first time attending a ball?”   
“Yes, of course,” Kirigiri answered. “I’m new to this sort of thing. I’ve never even been to a dance hall. Never got the chance to. I’m certain it will be a pleasant experience.”   
“Why of course it will be!” Celeste insisted, taking her hand & leading her inside. There was a fancy carpet with a silver-plated coat rack. “You may hang your jacket here,” Celeste told her, shaking off her own & hanging it with the others.”   
“It’s really okay, huh…” Kirigiri was baffled. If even the coat rack was silver plated, what awaited them in the main ballroom? This was like a royal castle. She felt like a princess as she hung up her jacket on the fancy rack among the others. She’s never felt this kind of pampering, & she didn’t particularly mind. It was nice. “Alright.. Will we be heading into the main dancing space now?”

“The ballroom,” Celeste corrected. “& yes, it’s right this way.”

As they headed inside, more groups of guests began to spill into the coatroom. They really did arrive early & evade a potential crowd. Kirigiri has never been a fan of huge crowds & was grateful for this. Celeste closed the door to the coatroom & led her down a hall.

The hallway had a soft carpet & intricate wallpaper with an abstract crystal pattern. Paintings filled the walled, some of them people in gowns, some mythical creatures, florals, precious gems, & other beautiful artworks. Celeste opened the door to the ballroom, & just when Kirigiri thought she’s seen everything, she was absolutely blown away by the ballroom. 

The first thing that surprised her was the size. She knew it would be big, but she didn’t think it’d be this expansive. It wasn’t bright, but softly illuminated by burning candles on wall trays & diamond chandeliers stretching across the ceiling. Every few meters was a display of beautiful stained glass windows, or a carefully chosen painting. There were curtains in places where there was no use for curtains outside of aesthetic value. There were a lot of table sets with expensive looking silverware & poles, decorative gems & delicious food. Everything went so nicely, the room didn’t feel real - too perfect to be true, as if they were inside a painting, or a dollhouse.

“It’s simply breathtaking,” Kirigiri remarked, mesmerized by her glamorous surroundings. Guests were spilling in quickly, so they settled at a good table & took seats. The orchestra, who Kirigiri assumed would be playing music, was still cleaning out their instruments & practicing certain numbers. As they noticed the crowd, they rushed to get back in order. “This place is so beautiful, I’m so happy I was invited. This is going to be a lovely night. I can see it now.” 

“Why of course it is,” Celeste told her. “Nothing but the best. I wouldn’t buy you tickets if I thought you’d be disappointed.

A waitress stood over their table with a notepad & pen. “Hello ladies, you two look stunning tonight. My name is Keinzo. I will be your waiter for tonight. May I start you off with something to drink?

“I’d like my usual, a royal milk tea, please,” Celeste requested politely. 

“Would you like it prepared as you’ve instructed before?” He asked, jotting something down on his tiny notepad.

“Of course, bless you for remembering.”   
“And for you?” He looked at Kirigiri.    
She skimmed over the menu. “I’ll try the blackberry honey tea special.”   
“Oh, the new one! It’s a recipe one of our chefs prepared themselves, so please give us all & any feedback or criticism!”   
“Why of course, I’d be happy to.”   
He tucked away his pen & left towards the kitchen, which was apparently hidden behind one of the seemingly purposeless curtains. Kirigiri turned to Celeste. “I take it from them knowing a custom order, you regularly come here?”   
Celeste nodded, her piercing eyes wistful. “Why yes, however… this is the first time I’ve invited anyone. I come here all the time, but coming alone is oh so dull. I’ve never met anyone worthy. Sometimes people would ask me to dance in the past, but once again… no one was worthy.”   
Kirigiri blushed a little, beyond her control. “Ah! I’m flattered you find me worthy. Does this mean you wish to dance?”   
Celeste stared at her in a ‘take a hint, women’ kind of way. “Of course I wish to dance with you! Most of the songs performed here are meant to be danced to with partners. It’s not the same dancing alone, sharing the song with someone is something I’ve longed to do, & you’re the worthy one I’ve been waiting for.”

“Yes! That’s sweet, really. I look forward to dancing with you…” She wondered if dancing involved holding hands. Just the thought of holding hands with the gambler & sharing a moment lost in the melody was enough to completely fluster the detective. She tried to control herself. 

“Oh, your face is bright red. Is something the matter?

The room was crowded now - well not crowded, there was more than enough breathing room, but full. She assumed the majority of the guests were there. To Kirigiri’s relief, the waiter returned before she had to answer.

“Your royal milk tea,” He announced, setting down a fancy teacup with her tea. “& your blackberry honey. Feel free to tell me what you think later, so I can tell the chef!”

“Of course.”    
They ordered their meals, & it was ready much quicker than Kirigiri originally expected. By now the room was filled with a wide variety of people with a single thing in common ; they were all wealthy.  _ Very  _ wealthy. Even with as much money Celeste could make off gambling, she had to reserve weeks in advance to get in.

A group of girls approached the table. They were younger women, Kirigiri presumed they were younger than twenty. The small group had been talking to lots of people, so she guessed they were also regulars to these parties.

“Celeste-San?” The blonde one chirped. She was dressed in diamond jewelry from head to toe - she wore a diamond studded necklace, a diamond choker, diamond bangles, diamond earrings, a diamond claw ring, even a diamond anklet. She wore a white dress that was shorter in the front, about knee length, & long & flowing in the back, dragging gracefully on the floor behind her.

‘What if someone stepped on that? Seems like a bother,’ Kirigiri thought to herself, mentally questioning the practicality of a ball gown. She’s never been poor, no, not with the family she was born into. She wasn’t rich either & didn’t understand the wealthy lifestyle.

Celeste smiled & waved to her. “Why hello Adria,” she greeted politely. “I take it you’re having a nice time?”

“Yeah, yeah, but- who’s your date?” She asked, motioning to Kirigiri. “Is She your girlfriend? She’s really pretty, you landed a nice one! Oh wow, even the cold hearted gambler found love!” She teased.

Celeste giggled in spite of herself. It wasn’t a staged giggle, no, but one she couldn’t control, almost childish sounding. It was actually rather endearing. “Not yet,” she whispered.

Kirigiri gave her a questioning glance. She smirked & motioned towards a crystal staircase. “Once we finish our meals, would you like to come up to the balcony with me? I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Don’t fear, it won’t take long.”

The evening air was chilly, but in a soothing way. Celeste closed the balcony door gently, affirming it wasn’t locked when she didn’t hear any sort of click.

She reached out her hand & the detective took it. The orchestral music could still be heard - it was muffled & soft, but the girls could understand the tunes & notes intertwined into beautiful melodies, setting the mood perfectly for what Celeste was planning to tell Kirigiri.

She guided her up the edge of the balcony, where the sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in glorious shades of tangerine, magenta & scarlett. The fluffy white clouds were a soft contrast to the bright colors, & the fall leaves finished the masterpiece. It felt as if the girls were inside a painting. The air was fairly unpolluted around here, so the nature around them was gorgeous to its full potential. 

“Kyouko Kirigiri, the reason I’ve brought you up here is because there’s something I’ve been aching to confess for a long time now,” Celeste said seriously, letting go of her hand & taking a seat on the bench on the edge. There was a crystal plated guardrail, so falling wasn’t a concern.

Kirigiri nodded. She had a guess on what the gambler had been wanting to tell her, but she didn’t want to jump to conclusions. She hoped she was right - because if she was, she returned it. 

“Kirigiri, it seems I’ve fallen for you,” Celeste admitted, not even bothering to beat around the bush. Her piercing red eyes met with Kyouko’s, rubies meeting amethyst. “It’s quite an honor. I’ve never felt this strongly in my heart for anyone. I’m in love with you, & I’ve decided that there’s no use denying or repressing it anymore.” She tapped her fingers together, clicking her clawed rings. “Do you accept my feelings?”

Kirigiri nodded, speechless for a moment. “I’ve felt the same way,” she finally admitted, after a long pause. “I wasn’t expecting it at all, & I honestly didn’t think I was ready to have a trusting relationship with someone, but yet… here I am, falling for the queen of liars,” she remarked. “I’d be more than happy to give it a try. I’m in love with you too, Kyouko. I’d be honored to go out with you.”

Celeste was about to speak, but Kirigiri wasn’t finished.

“I won’t be 100% available all the time, though,” she disclaimed. “My job is very demanding, so I will be busy. I’ll tell you this before. Please consider whether or not it will be problematic.”

“Of course not,” she insisted. “I have hobbies, especially gambling. It’ll be something we’ll both deal with, but like now, we’ll find time. We’ll make time. So… I take that as a yes?”

“Of course,” Kirigiri answered. “Yes. I accept your feelings, & I wholeheartedly return them.”

Celeste perked up. She was smiling, not a smile of deceit - Kirigiri’s been a detective long enough to know the difference, even from a skilled liar such as Celeste - but a smile of triumph, joy, affections. This wasn’t going to be easy, but Kirigiri didn’t care. She wanted to give it her all anyway.

“The slow dancing is beginning,” Celeste told her as she took the detective’s hand & ran back down to the ballroom. 

They made it just in time. Couples, friends, & in betweens were pairing up to dance, taking their partners hand & finding their spot on the dance floor. Neither Kirigiri nor Celeste was fond of crowds, so they got situated in a spot on the edge, besides two crystal-plated stained glass windows. The orchestra started the song - it was slow, but intense & dramatic. Dancing with Celeste was amazing - their movements in sync, their gowns glistening in the faint light of the setting sun. 

It felt like a dream - a dream come true. This week had been a wild one, a mystery that was nothing like it seemed - yet what came out of it was beautiful, & the two girls were determined to make it work.


End file.
